RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) chips have been embedded in tags, labels and the like to track inventory. The data contained in the chip is typically read by a stationary RFID read module as the inventory with the RFID chip is carried past the stationary read module on a conveyor belt or the like. Similarly, stationary RFID write modules are typically used to write data into the RFID chip.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,927 shows a stationary printer with an integrated transponder for writing data into a transponder chip embedded in a label and for printing data on the same label. The printer is connected to a computer via a conductor to receive the data to be printed on the label together with data to be written into the chip in the label. In another embodiment, a serial number encoded into the RFID chip in the label is read by the transponder so that the serial number can be printed on the same label. Because this printer is a stationary unit, hardwired to a computer, its use is very limited. It can only print data received from the computer or read from the chip embedded in the label itself. Moreover, this printer is limited to reading from and writing to RFID chips that pass through the printer housing as opposed to RFID chips that are external to the printer.
Although portable barcode printers with an integrated barcode scanner and capable of communication with a host by a radio frequency transceiver are known, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,624. These printers are not capable of reading data from or writing data to an RFID chip.
The following additional patent documents and other literature are made of record and may or may not be prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,624; U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,259; U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,838; U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,032; U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,972; U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,401; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,652,170; 6,761,316; U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,181; U.S. Pat. No. 6,916,128; U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,807; U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,688; U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,933; U.S. Pat. No. 6,775,034; U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,159; U.S. provisional application 60/338,870 filed Dec. 7, 2001; U.S. 2001/0045452; EP 0 571 734 A1; EP 0 996 084 A2; brochure of Alien ALR-9780; brochure of “SkyTech SkyeRead M1;” and DE 198 46 295 A1.